


fragments (obikin tumblr drabbles)

by treescape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cock Warming, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: Collected Obikin tumblr drabbles; a rating and a summary for each are provided in each chapter title/summary.Added as of 13/12/20: Chapter 5 (Rated E, bottom!Anakin, cock warming), Chapter 6 (Rated E, post-battle blowjob)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 180





	1. unexceptional timing snippet (E, mpreg, omega Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt asking for something from [unexceptional timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192506) when Obi-Wan is further along in his pregnancy. Rated E, Omega Obi-Wan, alpha Anakin, Mpreg, mirror sex.

This had, it seemed, become one of Anakin’s favourite things, but Obi-Wan wasn’t particularly of a mind to complain. In another life it might have made him flush red with embarrassment, heat winging out along his collarbones and down the growing curves of his chest. Now—well, perhaps there was a _little_ embarrassment as his eyes caught on the lush display of his own body, but it was far outweighed by the heat in Anakin’s gaze. It was a heat that wasn’t dampened at all by the fact that Obi-Wan could only see its reflection in the mirror before them.

Anakin would have much better leverage, Obi-Wan managed to think around the eclipsing pleasure of _fullness_ , if he would loosen his hold enough for Obi-Wan to lean forward, to brace himself against the mirror and spread his fingers on their coolness. But like this, with Obi-Wan arched back against the solidness of his frame, Anakin could look as he pleased—down the line of Obi-Wan’s body, or at his full image in the mirror. The circumference of Obi-Wan’s stomach looked so much more prominent, this way, and the way Anakin’s eyes traced its roundness made desire curl more fiercely through Obi-Wan’s veins.

One of Anakin’s hands gripped more firmly at Obi-Wan’s hip, dark and gold against his pale skin, while the other smoothed over his stomach. Anakin withdrew as much as he could before pressing forward again, the angle allowing for little enough movement that Obi-Wan never really had a chance to feel anything but full. It amazed him, sometimes, that one could feel so ravenous and glutted at once. 

“Watch,” Anakin murmured, voice hoarse and lips warm where they pressed behind Obi-Wan’s ear. His hand smoothed down the underside of Obi-Wan’s stomach until it reached the head of Obi-Wan’s cock, straining and wet.

“I am,” Obi-Wan protested, except that somehow, he found his eyelids struggling to lift again, his own reflection coming back into focus in slow degrees.

“That’s better,” Anakin said once Obi-Wan’s eyes met his again in the mirror, and set about thoroughly making a mess of that reflection.


	2. ambitious (E, bottom Anakin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, bottom!Anakin, rimming and anal sex.

They’d never done _this_ before, but that was because they’d never really had the chance. Obi-Wan had spent entire nights alone thinking about it, contorted into his tiny bunk aboard the _Negotiator_ —how Anakin might groan into sheets jumbled hot beneath him, how his back might arch as he tried to crowd closer, how he might look open and wet from Obi-Wan’s mouth.

Of course, nothing could compare to the actuality of it all.

Anakin came apart when Obi-Wan finally curled two fingers inside, there alongside his tongue, the slide easy after long, endless minutes. It could never have been long enough, in Obi-Wan’s opinion, but Anakin had begged so beautifully. Next time—perhaps even later tonight—he’d be interested to see if Anakin couldn’t manage without the fingers, if he couldn’t come from the slick press of Obi-Wan’s mouth alone.

Obi-Wan had every faith in him.

“ _Please_ ,” Anakin said again, the word uncoordinated but insistent on his lips. Obi-Wan could see him trying to gather control of his limbs so he could draw his knees up under his body, brace himself up on his arms, press closer to where Obi-Wan now knelt up behind him. Obi-Wan wrapped his hands around Anakin’s hips to help him, because he knew exactly what Anakin wanted, and he had every intention of giving it.

The way Anakin looked when Obi-Wan sank slowly inside, all tight and pink and wet—Obi-Wan had to pull all the way out, holding back a desperate noise as he left that intoxicating heat, just so he could watch the thick head of his cock slowly breach Anakin’s body again. He did it a third time, and then a fourth, watching as Anakin’s body continually took him back inside. His hands tightened further around Anakin’s hips at the delicious grip and release of pressure.

It was enough to drive him insane, but he never wanted to stop.

“Come on,” Anakin panted, the words shaping themselves around Obi-Wan’s glacial pace. “You can go harder, I want to _feel_ you, _please_.”

“That would be counterproductive,” Obi-Wan said, working to keep his voice as even as possible under the circumstances. To be honest, it wasn’t very even at all, but that was okay. He wasn’t trying to hide what Anakin did to him, not tonight. “You see, I’m feeling rather ambitious. I already got to feel you come on my fingers and tongue, but _now_ —” Obi-Wan released one of Anakin’s hips to smooth a hand over his trembling back before sinking back in a fifth time, “—now, I want to feel you come on my cock as well. Which _means_ that I’m going to fuck you just like this until you can do that for me.”

Anakin’s fingers tangled in the sheets, knuckles tight against the pleasure, and he tried to look back over one shoulder. “Making me come _twice_ ,” he managed to say, “isn’t exactly _ambitious_.” 

Obi-Wan smiled and pressed back in again, savouring the way it made Anakin stifle a pleading moan. “I didn’t say I was going to stop at two.”


	3. precipice (E, edging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, blowjobs, edging. Obi-Wan challenges Anakin to last three days without coming. Or, in which Anakin gets off on being made to wait.

Obi-Wan had expected Anakin to beg, at least a little, but it probably shouldn’t be a surprise that he was getting off on the challenge. When Obi-Wan had first suggested that Anakin wouldn’t be able to last three _hours_ let alone three days, it had brought out a determined gleam in his eyes. The memory of it kindled a hot thrill in Obi-Wan’s stomach, heady and fierce.

Now, less than twenty-four hours later, Anakin was pressed in close on the familiar expanse of their bed, thrusting hard against Obi-Wan’s bare hip, lips clinging to Obi-Wan’s own with a drugging vehemence. He seemed to be moving solely for the building delirium of pleasure, constant and encompassing, rather than with the specific intent of release. His mind was open and nudging against Obi-Wan’s, alight with the glow of _precipice_ , and Obi-Wan wondered—

He pulled back just enough that he could press the words against Anakin’s mouth, lips catching to cling again on every word with the sharp sting of oversensitivity.

“I’m going to give you three choices, Anakin, and I would like for you to pick whichever you prefer.” He waited until Anakin nodded, quick and eager, lips catching, releasing, clinging again. “We can stop and go to sleep, if you wish.”

Anakin made an automatic noise of negation, and Obi-Wan reached up to brush a hand through his hair, cradling against the back of his head. “Shhh. Let me finish, first.” Anakin fell silent, and he stilled as well, cock hard and wet between them as he waited. “We can go to sleep, if you wish,” Obi-Wan began again, “or we can continue as we are.” He let his hand trace down Anakin’s spine to snug against the small of his back, pressing Anakin’s cock in more firmly against his own hip. “Or I can suck you, though you still can’t come.”

“The third one,” Anakin choked out instantly, the words almost tripping over each other in their haste to leave his lips. “ _Obi-Wan_ , the third one.”

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to settle himself between Anakin’s legs. If he’d thought to tease on the way down, he would have been urged along by the look on Anakin’s face, his eyes fixed breathlessly on Obi-Wan’s mouth, or the way Anakin shakily braced himself up on his elbows to watch.

 _Force_ , but Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to hear the sounds he could draw out of Anakin like this. Not caring to delay any longer, Obi-Wan wrapped one hand around the base of Anakin’s cock and slid his mouth down around the familiar taste of him, steady and sure, until he’d settled Anakin as deep as he could possibly manage. He swallowed slowly, letting his throat constrict around the head, the wet sound of it loud in his own ears.

Anakin’s broken moan was even louder, and his eyes were glazed with desperation while he watched. He looked like he wasn’t even breathing, chest and torso still except for the frantic beat of his heart, the trembling strain of his abdominals as he held himself up. It was enough to make Obi-Wan need to firm his own hips against sheets that were already damp, seeking friction and pressure for his own aching cock.

Obi-Wan swallowed once more, just for good measure, before slowly drawing off. He couldn’t resist leaning back in, at the end—to press a kiss to the head, to lick softly at the slit, wet from salt and spit.

“Again, _please_ ,” Anakin said hoarsely, breathing fast and shallow now as he combed a shaking hand back through Obi-Wan’s hair, and oh, maybe he was going to beg just a little. Not for it to end, it seemed, nor for Obi-Wan to let him give in, but for Obi-Wan to press him just a little bit further. “One more time…I won’t…I promise I won’t come.”

Obi-Wan smiled at the desperate words, lips dragging against the head as he did. It made Anakin’s breath hitch, catching on air that was thick with hunger. “Are you sure, dear one?”

“Please,” Anakin breathed, and Obi-Wan smiled again before taking him into the back of his throat a second time, deliberate and tight.

Obi-Wan wondered how many more times Anakin would ask him to do so—how much Anakin could take. 

He couldn’t wait to find out.


	4. "i'll share the blankets with you" (T, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, fluff. Because I am very, very, _veryveryvery_ invested in Obi-Wan Kenobi getting some sleep.
> 
> From #27 on [THIS](https://otppromptlists.tumblr.com/post/162761375177/101-fluffy-prompts) prompt list, “I’ll share the blankets with you.”

“Come on,” Anakin cajoled. “I’ll even share the blankets with you.”

Obi-Wan looked up in wry amusement from where he sat on the couch, one eyebrow arching elegantly in a way that made pleasure curl through the filigree of Anakin’s veins. “I should hope so. It _is_ my bed, after all.”

“Really? I forgot you had a bed, since you never actually _sleep_.”

Obi-Wan lowered his datapad until it rested on his knees and rolled his neck, as if just now taking account of a stiffness Anakin could feel from a dozen feet away. “I find that difficult to believe, considering how beautifully you were spread out for me on that bed just this morning.”

“Hmmm.” Anakin shrugged and leaned back, shoulders squared against the door of the bedroom. “Nope. I got nothing. Guess you’ll just have to remind me.”

(Anakin considered it a matter of pride that Obi-Wan couldn’t seem to set his datapad aside fast enough).


	5. leisure (E, bottom Anakin, cock warming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, bottom Anakin, cock warming.

“Oh, darling,” Obi-Wan murmured, his voice so relaxed that it sounded almost strange to Anakin’s ears. Anakin didn’t think he'd heard Obi-Wan so soft and unwound since—well, since the last time they’d done this. “Are you bored already?”

Anakin groaned and buried his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, grounding himself in Obi-Wan’s scent and the brush of bare, tender skin against his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth. He struggled for a moment to keep his hips still, the way he’d been instructed to do, and then gave up and let them nudge forward again. The fabric of the couch was rough against his knees where he knelt up over Obi-Wan’s lap, but somehow, that only ratcheted his arousal _higher_. “Bored isn’t what I’d call it,” he panted, shaping the words against Obi-Wan’s collarbone, “and you know it.”

Obi-Wan made a pleased sound, somewhere between a laugh and a low hum, as he smoothed one hand down Anakin’s naked back. He was always doing that—always taking enjoyment in Anakin’s eagerness and pleasure, even when Anakin wasn’t exactly doing what he was _supposed_ to be doing. It made Anakin want to be so _good_ , but _kriff_ , the way Obi-Wan felt inside him—

That hand eased down the curve of his spine, scattering Anakin’s thoughts for a long moment, until Obi-Wan’s fingers could rub against the place where his cock held Anakin open and stretched around him. “Perhaps I can help you take the edge off,” Obi-Wan mused, and then he was shifting just enough that his cock was snugged right up against Anakin’s prostate, which was— _oh_ , which was just what Anakin had been trying to achieve, really, but perhaps he hadn’t quite thought this through. If the agony of stillness had been impossible to sit through before, then _now_ it was—

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” he said desperately hips jerking forward again, chasing more pressure, more Obi-Wan, just _more_.

“I can feel how much you want to come,” Obi-Wan murmured soothingly. “Would you like that? To come right now so that you can sit here properly as long as _I’d_ like?”

Just the thought of it was enough to make Anakin want to beg—to be allowed to come now, to feel Obi-Wan’s satisfaction as Anakin shattered apart around him, and then to sit, languid and wrung out, on Obi-Wan’s cock until Obi-Wan decided it was time to really and truly fuck him. “ _Yes_.”

Obi-Wan made a speculative sound. “Then go on.”

Anakin squeezed his eyes closed for a moment and then tilted his head enough that he could look down at where his own cock strained between them, the head flushed and wet. “Can I use my hand?” he asked desperately.

“Do you need to?”

Anakin thought about it—thought about the fullness of Obi-Wan’s cock within him, the delirious stretch on his rim and the unrelenting pressure against that spot inside. It was just enough, he knew, to keep him on edge for all of eternity, frantic and trembling.

Obi-Wan appeared to understand without words, as he so often did. “What if I do this?” Obi-Wan asked, and ground up again, and Anakin’s fingers scrabbled at his shoulders, desperate for any purchase he could gain against the excruciating pleasure as Obi-Wan’s cock dragged over his prostate. It was just enough friction to propel a shower of stars within his veins.

“ _No_ ,” Anakin moaned. “I don’t, I don’t need to.”

“Then,” Obi-Wan murmured, “I think not.”


	6. relief (E, post-battle blowjob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, post-battle blowjob.
> 
> Set aboard the _Negotiator_ sometime after a difficult battle in the Clone Wars.

They don’t actually talk about it, for the time being, unless you count the way Anakin says “I want to suck you off” and drops to his knees in the dark of a tiny utility closet. There are a dozen questions and more that Obi-Wan wants to ask— _how bad was it_ , for starters, and _will you be okay_ —but right now, the painful sound of Anakin’s knees hitting the floor tells Obi-Wan what he really needs to know.

He doesn’t draw it out, as he might have otherwise, or waste any time in unfastening his trousers and lazily stroking himself to full hardness. He doesn’t let himself indulge in the sight of Anakin’s upturned face, or allow himself to tease the head of his own cock against the plushness of Anakin’s lips. Obi-Wan has to believe that one day, there will be all the time and opportunity in the galaxy for such things. Here and now, Obi-Wan simply fists his cock once, twice, his grip just the right side of too tight.

Anakin’s curls are still snarled from battle, but they part easily enough around Obi-Wan’s fingers. Later, if there is time for Obi-Wan to tug Anakin to his feet and pull him in, to press their faces together and just _breathe_ , Obi-Wan knows he will smell the remnants of wind and sweat and war. He will sift them away until there is only Anakin, layered sweet and familiar beneath.

But right now, he just holds Anakin steady and guides his cock into the wet heat of Anakin’s mouth. He does nothing to hold back the shattered “ _yes_ ” that leaves his own throat when Anakin takes him in so easily, or the hitch in his breathing as Anakin’s eyes flutter closed in relief. Obi-Wan never wants Anakin to doubt how much he wants him—not ever, and most certainly not in moments like this, when Anakin has asked this of him.

“Good,” Obi-Wan whispers, and then smoothes gentle fingers against the back of Anakin’s skull when he chokes, whether in eagerness at the praise, or because he’s tried to take Obi-Wan too far in too quickly, or more likely some combination of both. Anakin eases up a little, presses the flat of his tongue desperately against the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock, sucks as if Obi-Wan is all that’s grounding him. “It’s alright,” Obi-Wan says, his tone open and fierce around the tight knot in his chest. “Slowly. You don’t have to fight, Anakin, not here. Not with me.”

The soft noise of satisfaction Anakin gives at that is almost enough to make Obi-Wan come in and of itself. _Force_ , he probably shouldn’t think such things, let alone say them, but he would do just about anything to hear it again and again.

It doesn’t matter. Right now, he thinks it anyway, _says_ it anyway. “You can have whatever you need, because I’ll give it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm on tumblr at [treescape](https://treescape.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to come say hi or drop a prompt!


End file.
